Yugioh NS 2 Justice part 1
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Justice part 1


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 2. Herald The Cold Justice

Your only true friend is yourself. When your all alone in the dark. This mysterious sentence continued to repeat inside the head of Hera. Odd to him he had never heard these words once in his life. The more he walked down the empty streets. The longer it seemed. Above him the beating sun beggining to vanish. Ruins and destruction from the left and right of his vision. He came to a stop finially finding a sign. Worn out and tathered. A broken sign barley hung above him. Squinting his eyes he tried to make out the words on the sign. ''Domax Town...''Hera read slowwly. Unknowing to Hera the second that very sentence left his mouth behind him a small figure manefested.

With its appearance a strong burst of wind accured causing Hera to quickly turn to see the small figure. His eyes widened at the site. A small female girl with dark brown hair in a bun. Her face full of scars She wore a torn dress that only covered her top part. On her face she wore a sadistic smile. {Could it be her}Hera thought to himself. Chills running up his spine. Slowwly trying to note every trait of this small child. She would not speak a word but instead continue to sadisticly smile at Hera. Her eyes looking straight through him. ''You should have not come here mister''she finially spoke her voice quiet. Behind her another strong burst of wind accured pushing her hair in front of her face.

Blood trickled out of her eyes as she continued to look at Hera. That same crazy smile. ''YOU WILL NOW BE JUDGED AND PUNISHED!''she screamed. Hera watched in horror as the girls bottom and half parts torn in half. Still smiling as she vanished with the passing of the strong wind. The sounds of chains echoed behind Hera. Heavy metal chains clashing on the ground. Again feeling chills run up his spine. Once again Hera knew he was not alone but this time around he knew he was in danger. Towering four feet taller than Hera. A dark figure incased in a pitch black armor stood behind Hera. Trapped Hera did not know if to immediatly try to run or turn to face the figure.

Chains attached to the black armor he wore. His face and head not visable. With the only visable feature two red eyes that were locked on Hera. Awaiting for its victim to turn. Slowwly Hera turned fear consuming him. Deep down knowing if he showed fear visably then he would be in trouble. Taking a deep breath finially Hera quickly spun and looked face to face with the pitch black figure. His eyes resembling him off the eyes of Leein. That he looked into many times before. ''Who are you?''Hera questioned. ''I am Justice''the figure snapped pointing his arm at Hera. In seconds in the wrist of the figure a duel disk appeared quickly forming his his right hand.

The dark figure pointed its pitch black duel disk at Hera not speaking another word. Behind Hera Masked Kuriboh appeared nuddging Hera's arm. ''Its okay little buddy''Hera replied pressing the on button of his duel disk. ''You want a duel then you will get one''Hera said confidently. ''You will be judged now''the dark figure snapped quickly drawing his opening hand. ''Ill beggin then''Hera replied quickly becoming impatiant by the dark figures staring. ''I activate Reinforcement Of The Army''Hera replied placing a card into the disk. ''With this i add Avenger Hero Loyal Solider''Hera explained adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''I normal summon Loyal Solider'' Hera replied. Loyal Solider leaped out from the sky bowing in front of Hera.

''Per the effect of Avenger Hero Loyal Solider i can add Shield Of Jusitice''Hera explained grabbing his deck and quickly skimming through it. Unphase by this the dark figure continued to stand there not uttering a word. {Could it be you?}Hera asked himself. Shaking off his thoughts Hera returned his attention to the duel. ''I equip Loyal Solider with Shield Of Justice with this i can now call up the one of the most loyal and courageous Heroes to ever exist''Hera beggan to chant. Within seconds Loyal Soldier vanished and instead Avenger Hero Freedom stood in front of Hera. Like all other times when Freedom stood next to him. A new confidence and insurance followed.

Feeling unbreakable and unstoppable. A smile appeared on Heras face ignoring the emense darkness and danger in front of him. ''I set a card and its your go mr. creepy''Hera mocked. '' Sentence time''the dark figure replied coldy drawing a card. ''I normal summon Savage Hero'' from the ground two sharp blades shot out. ''What is that...''Hera asked as he watched a dark warrior pull the ground appart and crawl up in front of the dark figure. ''When this card is summoned i can specail summon one Dark warrior type monster from my hand''the dark figure explained.

Black mist suddenly manefested around the dark figure then slowwly moved in front of the dark figure. Hera wathed as the mist created a slender warrior figure ''With the effect of Shadow Mist i can now add Mask Change to my hand''the dark figure explaied. ''Only those with a ambtion to fight can know true justice''the dark figure replied. ''I activate Mask Change and Mask Change 2''the dark figure announced inserting two cards into his disk. In both the dark warriors hands two diffrent masks appeared. ''Transform into that who can JUDGE ALL!''the dark figure demanded. With his demands both figures placed the mask on there faces causing a bright flash of light to illuminate the entire street.

Hera covered his eyes from the emense flash. The thunderheads were getting closer, pushing away the dark sky with gray clouds. There was no doubt now that a dark storm approached. Slowwly Hera oppened his eyes to see three blurry figures in front of him. The air began to move, jerkily at first, then within seconds took out the tathered sign above them. ''The time for Judgment is Here''the voice of the dark figure spoke out. ''DARK LAW ATTACK FREEDOM!''the dark figures voice screamed out. In an instant Hera responded ''GO TRAP NEGATE ATTACK!''Hera shouted out. Knowing he could have used Freedoms effect but unable to see the strengh of the two monsters in front of him.

''I set a card and end''the dark figures voice replied. With the end of his sentence everything calmed down around. Storm clouds vanished. The bright flash was gone. Now Hera could visably see his opponents in front of him. {What was that...}Hera asked himself still feeling the effects. Remembering the events in order in his head. ''Tranform into that who can JUDGE ALL''the dark figures sentence echoing in the head of Hera. {When he summoned them it all happened}Hera thought looking up to see the sky. Dark but no clouds in sight.

Anyalizing the two new monsters on the dark figures side. The first was a tall warrior with gray armor. On both his hands sharp claws. ''Masked Hero Anki...''Hera read on his disk. Then turning his attention to the second monster. The second monster was also a tall warrior but his armor was black. His helmet reminded Hera of a tigger with a wide open jaw. ''Masked Hero Dark Law...''Hera replied to himself. ''Heroes...''Hera said quietly to himself his attention turned on Freedom. Oddly he had a look of determination like he wanted to actually fight this one time fight more than anyone before. A feeling Hera began to feel too.

''DRAW!''Hera shouted. ''I banish Shield Of Justice to specail summon Loyal Solider back''Hera statted. Loyal Soldier jumped out and landed next to Freedom. ''With his effect i can now add this Iron Of Inteligiance''Hera explained. ''NOW!''the dark figure instantly shouted. Dark Laws eyes suddenly glew a dark yellow as Hera's eyes locked on them. Not able to look away. Feeling his body unable to move. ''DARK CLAW!''the voice of the dark figure screamed breaking the grip of Hera. {What was that}Hera asked himself seeing his hand now only have two cards.

Quickly noticing Iron Of Inteligiance not in his hand. He at last understood. Reading and looking at both of the dark figures card text. ''Any card added to my hand will be instantly banished and any monster sent to my graveyard will be banished''he read to himself. ''I activate Hidden Armory sending the top card of my deck and add the banished Iron Of Inteligiance ''Hera explained. Hera looked at Loyal Solider. Knowing if he was not carefull one of his most loyal monsters would be banished. Without another thought Loyal Solider turned and looked at Hera nooding at him catching Hera off guard. For the very first time one of his monsters just comunicated with him.

Once again Masked Kuriboh appeared behind Hera and at last he understood. ''I sacrefice Loyal Solider and tribute simmon Avenger Hero Punisher Panther!''Hera screamed. Within seconds Loyal Solider vanished and in front of him a gray panther took form. {Me and my heroes understand we fight TOGETHER}Hera thought to himself. ''My new hero will allow me to set up my A GAME!''Hera shouted. Viciously the panther hissed at the dark figure and his two monsters. ''I activate Panthers effect letting me reveal a Avenger Hero from my deck and this monster gains its type''Hera explained. ''I reveal Avenger Hero Tech making Panther a machine''Hera explianed.

Silver armor slowwly consumed the gray panther. . ''HERO ROADCALL!''Hera shouted grabbing one of the two cards from his hand. Within seconds the gray panther vanished. In its place both Avenger Hero Freedom and Avenger Hero Iron stood next to eachother . Like all his past battles they were ready for this war. . ''IRON ATTACK HIS DARK LAW NO MERCY!''Hera screamed pointing at Masked Hero Dark Law. With the rage of Hera Iron shot three rockets at the dark figure. Staring at the missiles as they quickly shot towards him the figure slowwly move his hand towards the disk. ''A trap...''Hera said to himself noticing this.

Then the wind came. It was a high,breathless whistling, sometimes deepening to a bass roar before glissading up to awhooping scream. Making the missiles vanish with its feroristy and just like that it was gone. Iron feel to the ground weakened. ''Lost Wind''the dark figure replied his set card that was revaleled slowwly vanishing. Hera could not belive his eyes. One of his greatest shot just everted just like that. ''I draw''the dark figure replied beggining his turn. ''The Judgment will continue''he said. ''I normal summon my Summoner Monk''the dark figure stated. Another array of smoke appeared from the ground quickly forming a cloud.

Inisde an old man in a dark robe sat. In a concentrated stance. ''I send this spell card to SS Armageon Knight''the dark figure explianed. Out from the cloud a dark warrior marched out standing next to Dark Law. His hair long and black with a red scarf flowwing from his neck. ''I overlay these two lv four monsters''the dark figure spoke out. Monk and Knight jumped into the air. A white circle shot out from the ground consuming the dark figures two monsters. Spinning like a spiral it went into the sky then exploded. ''RANK 4 BLADE ARMOR NINJA!''the dark figure screamed looking up. Hera looked up watching as a dark warrior feel from the sky. His arms folded looking down at Hera. In both his hands he held two sharp swords.

''I detach one xyz material to let DARK LAW attack twice''the figure snapped. ''What...''Hera said not beliving his airs. Before he could respond Dark Law through himself into the air quickly coming down at Freedom. ''I CHAINS FREEDOMS EFFECT!''Hera interupted. Freedom slammed his fist into the ground causing a forcefield to appear in front of him. ''JUSTICE CANT BE DENIED!''the dark figure screamed. ''ATTACK AGAIN!''he damanded. With this responce Dark Law struck its claws going right through the chest of Freedom. ''NOO...!''Hera screamed as he watched Hera drop his shield and explode in front of him. ''ANKI DESTROY IRON!''the dark figure demanded. ANKI charged at Iron slashing right through him. Hera again watched in horror as one of his heroes screamed in aggony then exploded in front of him.

''Justice is served''the dark figure replied looking on at Hera now defencless. ''Blade Armor Ninja attack''the figure demanded. Blade Armor Ninja pointed its two swords at Hera. Then quickly ran at Hera. Quickly Hera slammed a card from his hand on the disk. Blocking the attack was a giant silver wall. Two arms and a head shot out from the wall shooting the bats off. ''I can specail summon this card from my hand when im attacked and imedaitly it will gain defence equal to the attacking monster''Hera explained. Letting out a sigh of relief Hera returned his eyes to the ongoing battle.

{Iron and Freedom}Hera thought to himself the sight of both his monsters exploding in front of him still effecting him. {Banished which means for the first time i need to win a fight without them}Hera thought to himself awaiting for the dark figures turn to conclude. His four warrior's again appearing in front of them. Each looking evily at Hera and his one Avenger Hero Blocker. Just then in the head of Hera he heard the familiar cry of Masked Kuriboh. Without needing to know his next draw a smile appeared on Hera's face. ''I end...''the dark figure replied. ''You wanna fight''Hera said his hands reaching down and grasping the top card of his deck awaiting to draw it.

''ILL GIVE YOU ONE!''Hera screamed quickly drawing it and seeing the image of Masked Kuriboh. In front of him Avenger Hero Lost Voyager appearing. Only visable to him. ''You ready Kuriboh?''Hera asked looking over his shoulder. No responce. ''Hey did you hear me?''Hera asked again awaiting that familiar cry. But again nothing. Holding Masked Kuriboh in his hands the eyes of Hera widdened in horror. Finially the cry he waited for heard but not next to him or behind him but instead in front of him. ''...What...''Hera studdered not beliving his eyes. On the shoulder of the dark figure Masked Kurboh appeared. Similiar to the many times he would appear on the shoulder of Hera. Encouraging him.

''Unlike your fathers Kuriboh spirit only a person with your bloodline or family name will be able to see Masked Kurbih''the voice of Mr. Rejjii spoke out from inside the head of Hera. ''He is your guardian and the very last gift your father left you in order to show you the secrets but more importantly where your road as a duelist leads''Hera still not beliving what he was seeing. ''But more imposrtantly only you or another Yuki could ever hear him''the final sentence of Mr. Rejii echoing the head of Hera. Causing Hera to drop the Masked Kurboh card and be frozen in a mixture of confusion and fear. ''What is going on?''Hera asked. Taking a deep breath. ''Who... ''he paused. ''Are...''his voice continued. '' You...''Hera asked.


End file.
